


Prelude Op. 20, No. 2 in D major (Intimacy)

by museicalitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museicalitea/pseuds/museicalitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold day when they finally, finally see each other again, and the excuse to keep themselves close together has never held more sway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude Op. 20, No. 2 in D major (Intimacy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/gifts).



> Hello MapleSheep, and happy HQ Hols!! Thank you very much for your prompts—I decided to fill the DaiSuga one, as the pairing is something I've always wanted to tackle, and I do hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> (A note before we begin: this is not a musician AU, nor in fact does this fic have anything whatsoever to do with music despite the title being named after musical conventions. It was mainly a device to get around the fact that your local undercover author is not very good at titles. I digress, but I thought I ought to clear that up so that no hopes and dreams are crushed upon reading.)

It was a cold day when they saw each other again—clinging to stripped trees, pavements lined with soggy leaves that never lost the creeping edge of dampness. Cold that bit and hissed down under Daichi’s coat because he hated wearing scarves, and so the wind would stick its cold fingers down the back of his neck when he least suspected, frigid and hard-nailed and inside the station and—

"Gyah! Suga!"

Suga started laughing even before Daichi turned around, growling. They were in the middle of the station, and he was doubled over, his wickedest grin plastered across his face and actually tearing up with the force of his glee. And oh, Daichi had missed Suga laughing like this, full and free with no propriety or uncertainty. But.

But.

He hadn’t been caught unawares by Suga like that in nearly two years, and the thought that he might be going soft (that, gods forbid, he would properly end up on the receiving end of Suga’s oft questionable sense of humour someday soon) spurred him to action. Daichi narrowed his eyes. He hoisted his duffle bag off his shoulder. And, dropping it on the ground, he launched himself towards Suga’s ticklish middle with fingers outstretched and pounced.

"N—yah-ha-ha—st-stop! Daichi!"

"This is revenge!"

"Ha-ha-ha—no—Dai—Daichi—"

Suga was shaking with the force of his laughter now, and the pair of them were tangled up something terrible as Daichi tickled every ticklish spot he could find, but somehow he managed to extricate one hand and in a whoosh of air, chopped Daichi on the neck.

"Gyeh! Ow…"

As he staggered back, massaging his neck, Daichi finally looked up. The station was unusually empty, but most of the people around were staring at the pair of them, and he felt his ears heat up. Every time they met he kept thinking that surely now, surely now this would be the time they would behave like adults. But, on thinking that, Suga wouldn't be Suga and he most certainly wouldn't be Daichi if that were the case.

"What was that for, Suga?"

"You… whew…" Suga had moved to sit on a bench a few feet away. His cheeks were pink and his hair in fluffy disarray, but he was regaining his breath quickly and his dishevelment seemed to melt away every second Daichi looked. "I was about to drop this," he said after a few seconds, holding up a lidded paper cup. And then, a few beats late: "Oh yeah, for you."

"...Ah."

He was expecting it, but Daichi still winced when Suga poked his side as he dropped onto the bench.

"Your kind, sweet boyfriend makes it through the atrocious Tokyo morning traffic to get to this station early to pick you up for no reason other than the goodness of his own heart, and then decides to buy you a hot chocolate with his own money because he knows it will make you feel better after a long train ride, and this is how you repay him? Roughhousing and a distinct lack of enthusiasm?" He tutted and shook his head in mock disapproval. "And to think I didn't buy myself a coffee at the same time..."

"I repent I repent thank you very much now please give me the hot chocolate?"

Suga shot him a glare, and the air between them was tense for six long, thunderous seconds. Then—

"Well, _take it_ already, I don't want you whining to me in five minutes that it's gone stone cold."

"Thank you."

"Mm-hm. I expect compensation later. And for the tickling."

Daichi patted his duffle bag and cocked a grin at Suga over the rim of the cup. "All in here, don't you worry."

Suga's eyes gleamed.

"I'm surprised, you know," Suga said ten minutes later as they were walking to the station exit. Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"'Bout what?"

"That you haven't upgraded to coffee since starting law school. Thought you'd need the caffeine." _And the credibility_ is what Daichi _thought_ he added on the end, but he decided to ignore that.

"Just don't like it."

Suga shook his head and issued one of those long-perfected _I'm very disappointed in you, look how disappointed I am_ sighs he had perfected a long time ago. "And you call yourself a university student..."

Daichi frowned at him as they started down the steps to the street. "I get by."

"On what, magical keep-awake elixirs?"

"Energy drinks, mostly—" He yelped as Suga thwapped his arm.

"That stuff will kill your brain with processed sugar and chemicals!"

"That hot chocolate was basically processed sugar!" Daichi said, gesturing hard behind him at where he'd just binned the empty cup. "And you bought it for me."

"It was not processed sugar, and even if it were, it's a sight better than _energy drinks_ , my god." Suga levelled another glare Daichi's way and added, "If you tell me you've been using them to do something dumb like pull all-nighters..."

"Promise I haven't. Cross my heart. May have enabled a couple of people, but I haven't myself."

"Hm." Suga's face was still pinched as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out onto the street, but his eyes relaxed once they crossed the street under a heavy press of clouds.

"There's a storm coming," he said. The wind whipped around them as they left the station's shelter, and Daichi shuddered as the icy air hit his face and half-exposed neck. Suga barely flinched. He tilted his head back as they walked and stared into the darkening, pressing sky with the sort of look on his face like he could see something beyond the now, beyond the clouds and steel buildings, and what he saw intrigued him. His words stuck in Daichi's mind; how he was so easily, casually able to predict this. It sounded certain. It was a new sort of certainty about Suga, that didn't seem to be affected by circumstance.

His shoulders were loose and his mouth unstrained; his voice light as candyfloss. Daichi shifted his bag to rest easier across his shoulders, and thought on it. He supposed a lot would change in eight months with less and less time to Skype, where texts and Facebook updates weren't enough to keep up with everything, to keep up with another life in another city so far away, and he had been scared, in a way. But it was a good change. It suited Suga.

Suga was ahead of him now, going at an easy pace with his hands deep in his coat pockets; still looking up. Daichi pulled his collar up against the cold—didn't do much—and pushed his stride a notch until he came into step with Suga, and pressed their shoulders close. Suga nudged him back, but lower. Harder. There was a quirk to his eyebrow and a glint in his grin, and Daichi smiled in reflex before pushing back. And then Suga reciprocated, and then it turned into a full scuffle with poking elbows and flapping hands.

Suga won. (Naturally, he would say; Daichi would argue that he'd been hampered by his bag, and the travel, and—

—and, well, being Daichi when Suga was his only competition. It wasn’t so much that one was weaker; more that Suga knew all his blind spots, and had long been adept at getting him to look away long enough to uncover more.

Not a bad skill to have.)

And eventually they settled into an easy pace alongside one another, avoiding the wind and the spots of rain that slipped through the cloud cover. They were shoulder-to-shoulder again, and out of the corner of his eye, Daichi saw Suga lift his right hand out of his pocket and let it loose by his side. Smiling, Daichi slipped his hand down to link them together. It was reassuring, having Suga's so solid and close to him after so long apart—and even before he could say so, Suga squeezed his hand tightly and grinned at him.

"It's really good to see you again, Daichi."

"There's no one behind us, is there?"

Suga glanced backwards. "Well, there's a high school couple, but they're not looking at us."

"Good."

On one side the traffic rumbled by, and the wind was strong against their backs and the city was so _loud_ around them. But Daichi leaned in and caught Suga's mouth soft against his own, and just for a moment, everything faded. Suga's breath hitched, and he was warm and smelled of cinnamon and something very inner-city, and as he unlaced their hands and tugged Daichi in closer with an arm wrapped around his waist, something warm grew and spread in Daichi's stomach.

And barely had they broken apart when Suga leaned in again and pressed their temples together and voiced just what Daichi had been thinking seconds ago. "I missed you so, so much."

It wasn't until several minutes had passed in the seclusion of a side street that either broached the subject of what they were meant to be doing that day (sadly, Daichi thought as he readjusted his clothes and waited for the heat to fade from his cheeks, it did not include making out for another hour in an alleyway).

"So, uh… where are we going?"

"I thought we'd get lost in Tokyo."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Not really. You know, getting lost does imply that we don't know where we're going."

"I'm assuming you do."

"Maybe."

And in a way, he was too focused on Suga to realise what he was doing. Ducking down side streets and dodging intersections, he left off checking the signposts and landmarks in favour of sneaking kisses to Suga's hair, brushing against his jaw, wherever he could that wasn't too glaringly obvious. And it made Suga colour as he tugged Daichi along.

And then, opposite a hole-in-the-wall ramen place, Suga announced cheerfully that they were very lost and did Daichi want to have lunch now?

"I thought you knew where you were going!"

"I told you we were going to get lost in Tokyo, and I barely know this part of the city. You could have picked a better stop to get off."

"Are we even going to be able to get out of here before it gets dark?"

"Probably, but… aw, c'mon, where's your sense of adventure? Let's have fun with this!" And even as he was saying this, Suga tilted his head _just so_ , and pouted his lips and stared those massive puppy-dog eyes at Daichi. It went like it always did. He was meant to be strong and sturdy as steel, but with Suga, his resolve was just as apt to crumble like sand. It was a terrible habit, and one he wasn't sure he wanted to break.

And, defeated, he let out a weary sort of half-groan in acquiesce.

"C'mon," Suga said, puppy-dog eyes gone in an instant and beaming as he slapped Daichi on the back. "Maybe you'll even be able to handle something with actual flavour this time!"

"Knock it off."

But Daichi was smiling as they crossed the road, firmly hand in hand—just for a moment, with each other and all the time in the world.


End file.
